


Goodbye, for now

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The title may seem angsty but it really is not at all, i love these boys so much, otayuri - Freeform, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: It's right after the Grand Prix, and Yuri is about to head towards the plane, when he feels something is missing. He's not yet sure what it is, but while looking for it, he realises it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. AM. SHOOK.
> 
> THESE BOYS. I LOVE THEM. SO MUCH.
> 
> Also I'm very convinced Yuri will win the GP bc of mentioned in the fic. Sorry Yuuri, Viktor, your marriage will have to wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry to those who are waiting for an update on my Juzen fic! I'm completely stuck, and besides that, yoi happened. I'm so very sorry!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Me: I don't like cheese and fluff and overly cute couples
> 
> Also me:]

'Come on Yuri. Time to go, it's taking too long.' Yakov said while walking towards the security. 'The plane is departing in an hour. What's taking you so long anyway?'  
Yuri wasn't listening. He was looking around, scanning the huge room for at least one familiar face, which wasn't his coach's. He turned his head, and his eyes fell on someone he recognised. The more details his eyes took in, the happier Yuri got. Dark hair, an undercut, brushy eyebrows, dark eyes, and... tall? The happiness he felt, sank when he noticed, after just a second, that it was JJ he was looking at.  
'Nevermind.' He said to himself, and quickly followed towards his coach. 'I'm ready to go.' Yakov sighed, and proceeded towards the security hall. Yuri shuffled after him, disappointment overflowing. Why was he feeling so disappointed? He had won, he got gold. He had beaten that pig, and even better, he kicked that jackass JJ off the throne.  
So why was something missing? And what was it that was missing?  
'Ready?' Yakov asked one last time. 'You've got everything?' Yuri nodded, and was about to walk into the hall, when suddenly he dropped his bag and suitcase.  
'One moment!' He exclaimed, turned around, and ran back to the entrance, leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Yakov behind.

Yuri wasn't sure of what he was looking for, who he was looking for. He never really got along with any of them anyway, except for Viktor, who left him behind, and..  
And Otabek. Realisation hit him. Of course, how could he not realise it sooner. He let his eyes flash through the huge room, looking for him, hoping he'd be there already. More familiar faces started to appear. In one of the corners he saw Viktor and Yuuri talking to Phichit, apparently about their rings, as both men were holding their right hands up. Looking to the left, he saw Chris talking to JJ and his girlfriend.  
Yuri wouldn't say he was desperate, but he was desperate. He walked towards Chris and JJ.

'Hey bitchface.' Yuri started, looking at JJ. 'Have you seen Otabek?'  
'If it isn't our fairy.' JJ replied. 'Why are you looking for him? Want to show off your gold medal to him too?' Yuri glared.  
'No, you're the only one who gets that.' He said, but managed to compose himself. 'So, have you? Or you, Chris?' Chris turned around, and pointed towards Viktor's and Yuuri's direction.  
'Right there, I think.' Yuri followed Chris' directions, only to meet Otabek's eyes. He was standing right in front of Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri turned around, and sprinted towards where his friend was standing. After a few seconds, they were standing right in front of each other.  
'I was looking for you.' Yuri pants. 'Everywhere...'  
'Sorry, my plane doesn't depart in two hours. Glad to see I was in time to still see you before you left.' Otabek responded, a slight blush forming on his face. Yuri smiled.  
'Me too. I'm glad you're here.' He said. His voice had gotten softer, gentler. A rare sound and sight, but something everyone would gladly get used to. Both Viktor and Yuuri agreed, Yuri noticed. When he looked past Otabek, he saw them both smiling, Viktor's smile even wider than Yuuri's. Yuri glared, and signed a "please leave" with his hand.  
'Ah...' Otabek started. 'I found you thanks to them.'  
'Yuri!' Viktor smiled. 'Congratulations on your gold! Unfortunately for me, I can't get married now, though. But you can.' He winked. Yuuri hit him against his arm, and then pulled him along.  
'I'm sorry Yuri, we're leaving. Be sure you'll get on your plane in time!' And they both left. Yuri got back to Otabek again.  
'I too wanted to congratulate you again.' Otabek said. 'Your Agape was absolutely amazing.' Yuri looked at him and blinked a few times, before his cheeks turned red. He suddenly recalled something he told Lilia right before getting on the ice.  
'Yuuri told me something about that you finally seemed to have found your... true Agape?' Otabek asked. That's it, that's the exact thing he told Lilia. Yuri sighed and hid his face with his hair. After a few seconds, he decided to just say what he wanted to say. Maybe he'd screw up, but it was worth the risk.  
'I did.' Yuri smiled with a bright red face. He hesitated just a little, but eventually added: 'Thank you for showing me.'

Otabek eyes widened. Yuri's heart started pounding, so loud, he was almost sure Otabek, no, even Yakov could hear it. A smile appeared on Otabek's face. Another fairly rare sight, but it sure wasn't something Yuri hated.  
'Did I?' He took Yuri's hand in both his hands. 'Who would've thought.' He raised Yuri's hand, and kissed the palm. Yuri's face flushed, but he didn't take his eyes of Otabek, who was gazing right back at him.  
'W-We'll meet again s-soon, right?' Yuri stammered. Otabek nodded.  
'Absolutely. But for now, please make sure you'll get on your plane in time.' Otabek pointed towards the security gate. 'Your coach seems to be waiting for you.' Yuri turned around, and saw Yakov standing there, waiting.  
'Ah, right.' Yuri sighed. 'I'll... I'll get going then.' Yuri turned around to say goodbye to Otabek, who had gotten closer. Otabek's lips touched Yuri's forehead, and a few second after, he stepped back again.  
'I'll see you soon.' He whispered.  
'Yes...' Yuri replied. 'Goodbye, for now.'

 

A couple of months after, Yuri was standing in the huge hall of the airport he had arrived at, right after the Grand Prix. He was looking at the board with the arrival times, to the time on his phone, back to the board.  
'He should've arrived 45 minutes ago already...' Yuri groaned to himself.  
'I did.' A voice sounded behind him. 'Unfortunately, I was last in line for passport check.' Yuri turned around, and didn't even take the time to properly look at his boyfriend's face. He threw himself towards Otabek, who caught him in a reflex.  
'I missed you.' Yuri whispered. Otabek tightened the grip around the younger boy's back.  
'Me too. I'm glad I'm here.' He smiled. 'Now, will you show me around, please? I'm quite curious of what your home looks like.' Yuri stepped back and nodded, with a huge smile and a slight blush on his face. He grabbed Otabek's hand, and walked towards the exit of the airport. Though he did not dare to tell him, all Yuri could think of was that his home never looked as much as home as it did now, with Otabek right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and critique are always appreciated, thank you! ♡


End file.
